Room Service
by FranHatesFrogs
Summary: Bel and Squalo get a bit drunk.


**Room Service**

The hotel room was red and gold. The thick, plush carpeting was red. The expensive looking chandelier was gold. The bed clothes a red and gold pattern. The curtains red, trimmed with gold. The room was also a mess. The curtains were slashed, the bed clothes dragged half off the two double beds. Pillows were strewn with clothing around the floor. The bedside table was toppled. The mini bar was emptied, the empty bottles littering the floor.

Amidst the mess, a certain blonde prince was bouncing from bed to bed.

"VOIII!" Squalo growled, trying to drag himself from his place on the floor, but sliding right back down again. "Get off my bed!"

"Ushishishi~" Bel giggled in reply. Both were rather drunk after their successful raid of the mini bar. This put Bel's balance off, and as a result he landed wrong, toppling off the bed and onto Squalo.

"VOOIII! Get off of ME!"

"No. Ushishi~" Bel wrapped his arms around Squalo's neck and nuzzled his throat. "Prince doesn't want to."

"Get off now or I'll - nnghh" Squalo cut off into a low, throaty moan as Bel began to mouth his throat. He grabbed the younger by his hips and began to grind against him. Bel whimpered, pushing his hips forward to meet Squalo's. They moved against each other desperately, as Bel scrabbled to relieve Squalo of his shirt. Eventually, Squalo pushed him off, tearing off his own shirt before reaching for his belt.

"Bed. Naked. Now." He demanded Bel.

The prince was all too happy to oblige.

Once they were both stripped and on the bed, Bel began to slowly jerk Squalo. The silver haired man moaned as the prince worked his magic.

"Bel," he groaned. Bel giggled in response.

Squalo growled, flipping the prince on to his stomach and pinning said blonde's wrists above his head. Reaching to the bedside table, he pulled out some weird massage lotion Lussuria had gave him for God knows what reason. It smelt like strawberries.

Rolling his fingers in the pink, strawberry scented liquid, Squalo made sure they were thoroughly coated. He then proceeded to push one inside the prince, whose muffled giggles into the pillow turned into one long moan. Squalo moved his hand with a lot more force than speed than he would have, had he been sober. Bel, however, seemed to be enjoying it, so he didn't worry too much about hurting the younger, and instead drank in the soft whimpering noises falling from his mouth. He roughly added another finger, and then another, until Bel was a writhing mess beneath his hands.

"C-come on, sharkie," he moaned. "Are you g-gonna fuck me or is the prince too m-much for you to handle, ushishi- mmmpphh."

Squalo flipped the younger and pulled him onto his lap. Their lips crashed in a passionate battle, a mess of teeth and tongue and hot wetness smashing together. Bel's hands were fisted in Squalo's hair, pulling occasionally. The latter had his hands on Bel's hips, and suddenly pulled him down onto him.

Bel groaned, long and low and guttural as he lowered onto Squalo's dick. He leant forward, latching onto the commander's neck and sucking, nibbling and biting until there was quite an impressive bruise left. Squalo groaned, his head tossed back to give Bel better access to the pale expanse of neck.

"Just wait until Bossu sees the mark on his precious Shark," Bel giggle. He stopped when Squalo thrust his hips upwards.

"Maybe," Squalo breathed hot against the shell of Bel's ear. His tongue darted out to lick around it. "I should return the favour?" He nibbled the prince's ear, sucking it into his mouth.

"Mmm," Bel moaned. "No, the prince bruises too easily. Ushishishi~ Mmmm."

Squalo dug his fingers hard into the blonde's hips just to spite him. There would be a row of fingerprint bruises like purple stepping stones across his hipbones the next day. Squalo felt an odd sense of satisfaction, even more so when Bel ground down onto him.

He pushed the younger onto his back and began to move in and out of him quite viciously. Bel ran his fingernails down Squalo's back, drawing blood, before collapsing back onto the bed. He met Squalo's eyes and licked the blood off of his fingers, making a show of sucking on his fingertips before licking his lips seductively.

Squalo shivered,thrusting all the harder.

Bel stretched his arms above his head, clutching the corners of the pillow as Squalo continued to plough in and out of his entrance.

"Sq-Squalo," Bel moaned. Squalo took the hint and roughly grabbed his dick, jerking rough and fast.

Bel screamed as he came. His body spasmed with the force of his orgasm, and strings of cum painted his stomach and chest. The jerking movements of his body sent Squalo off, and with one last, hard thrust he came inside the prince.

"Ushishishi~" Bel giggled, gazing at the ceiling, or so Squalo guessed since he couldn't see past the fringe. Squalo lent forward and kissed him. Gentle fingers softly brushed golden hair away, only to be met with eyes the colour of dried blood. Heavily lidded eyes that gazed groggily back at Squalo.

"Are you okay?" Squalo asked softly.

"Stop being such a _girl,_ Sharkie." Bel leaned up and caught the silver haired man in another kiss, but it was soft and tender, relaying words the blonde would never speak aloud. "Now, how about round two?"

Squalo laughed, his hair cascaded over his naked shoulders like a waterfall of liquid silver.

"Can I fuck you this time?" Bel asked hopefully, propping himself up on his elbows.

"VOI! No," Squalo grinned fiercely, looking wild and beautiful.

"Aw, stupid shark, you're no fun." Bel's grin dropped into a frown. Squalo poked him in the stomach.

"Shower?"

"Race ya!" Bel yelled, and pounced over Squalo and off the bed. "Last one's in is the bottom!"

"VOIII! NO, YOU BRAT!" Squalo growled, taking off after Bel into the bathroom.


End file.
